Gohan-kun is Obviously my BAE
by Mirienka2
Summary: FULL VERSION ON WATTPAD! Your life can change in a blink of an eye. One day you're watching your favorite shounen anime, and the next, you're in it. I know this from experience. So now, whenever anyone says "He's not your boyfriend!" I can say "Really? Have you asked him?" I don't own DBZ!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Kami-sama...

I sigh, trying to comprehend as to why in the world I was put in this hell of a class. I thought it would be fun! The majority of my friends were in it, I like singing. So...why?! This teacher is, and I quote a complete ass! Really, really?! I mean, at first I was fine, but now...does anyone have any bleach I can drink?

His name is Alex Diebolt. And no, it's not pronounced DIE-BOLT, it's DEE-BOLT. In this class, the only solitude I have is my fanfiction. Ah~ stories of my lovely Gohan is what keeps me going everyday. And the spam texts I get from my two friends: Shaina and Ariana. Suicide is not an option anymore I guess.

"Hey...hey...hey...heeeeeyyyyy." an oddly annoying voice calls.

"Huh..oh, it's just you. What's up?" I smile.

"Mean. And I was just wondering why you were bein' so quiet. That's waaaay unlike you, Miah." Shaina chimes, her hands on my chair.

"I was just thinkin'."

"About what?"

"My boyfriend~."

"Mia, you-"

"It's Miah," I growl. "my-uh, ya got that?! Anyways, what?"

Shaina rolls her eyes. "You don't have a boyfr-"

"You just shut up! I do have a boyfriend! It's Gohan-kun!" I scream defiantly.

"We've been over this, he's not real."

"I know, and he is real."

"Why are we arguing about this?" Shaina sighs.

"Cuz Miah's stubborn when it comes to anime...specifically Gohan." Ariana seemingly comes out of nowhere.

"Uuuuggghhh...Mr DIE- er, Diebolt, Is coming." I groan, purposefully mispronouncing his name.

~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~

I sigh, plopping onto the couch in my living room. I barely did my homework. Just math, because I know my friends will need to copy off me in the morning (lazy ass 6th graders). I push the power button on the tv remote, go to my previously recorded programs and click on DBZ Kai, then sigh in satisfaction. This is the life~. But, then again, I have 3 other siblings, so...

Anyway, as the theme song starts, I sing along. "Don't stop, don't stop, we're in luck now, don't stop, there's so much to be found~"

The screen starts to go haywire. "What the..." I stand up, walking towards the flat screen. My fingertips brush the bottom of the screen, and everything goes crazy, drug trip, rainbow tye-dye. "MOMMYYYYYYYYY!" I screech, but it was too late. My adventure had already began.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: I'm just Saiyan

Everything was so...green...and windy...

"Where...am I? What happened?"

But...the wind felt good. I scout the area and frown. This place is familiar...where have I seen it before...?

Before I knew it, someone had flown over to me. Flown. Past tense of fly. Like flew. In the sky. Somehow, I was really not as affected by that as I thought I'd be. But then again, I've watched Dragonball Z all my life.

The person landed next to me and I froze.

Blonde hair.

Teal eyes.

Spikey hair.

Oh...

My...

Kami-Kai!

"Daijoubuu desho? Odokashite shimaimashita? ( **AN: Are you okay? Did I scare you?** )" He asked in Japanese.

Fuck. I barely knew Japanese! And I swear I was watching the dub of DBZ! He asked if I was okay and somethin else... "D-daijiubuudesu!(I'm okay)"

He gave me the signature Son Grin. "Sore wa yoi."

Yoi meant good...sore wa...that is...'that's good'! Oh my gawsh, my context clues on point!

I smile at him. Saying the most fuckin Japanese I'd probably say all year. "Watashi wa no namaeha Fernandezu Maia(my name is Miah Fernandez)." ( **AN: That's how you pronounce my name in Nihongo~** )

"Boku wa Goku! Dou yatte koko ni setta nodeshouka? Goryoushin wa doko ni imasu ka?" ( **AN: I'm Goku! How did you get here? Where are your parents?** )

I had nearly no idea what he was saying! "A-atashi shinai...dekimasen...(I don't...can't...)"

He cocked his head, about to speak again, when a voice screamed across the grassland. "OTOUSAAANNNN!(Father)"

Oh man...what episode of DBZ was I watching?! They were in Super Saiya-jin mode, so...it had to be...

"Dare kore(who's this)?" the boy asked. My heart stopped for a split second.

"Watashi wa Maia!" I say a little too loudly.

He smiled at me, making me blush a bit. "Watashi wa no namaeha Son Gohan." he bowed. So formal...

I start talking in Engrish- English, hoping Gohan knew it fluently. "I don't know much Japanese, sorry."

"You speak English? Oh, well, you speak Japanese very well for knowing so little." he praised, blushing ever so slightly.

"Thanks."

Goku smiled deviously. "Ah~ Gohan~, kimi ga kanojo no koi motte imasu ka~?"( **AN: Ah~ Gohan~, you got a crush on her~?** )

His face turned red, "Na-nani?! Otousan!"

He laughed, saying something else, then flew away.( **AN: I'll leave you two alone.** )

"What did he say?" I asked Gohan.

"Um, n-nothing..."

We stand there in silence for a bit, before he finally speaks. "Anata- You wanna come to my house, i-if you don't have anywhere else to go, th-that is..."

"Ya," I smile. "But...I can't fly..."

"Oh!" he said, surprised by my statement. "I'll...um..carry y-you."

His body was very muscular, as I predicted. The wind blew in my hair, and I tucked my head into his chest. I had a feeling he was blushing, cuz that's what Gohan tended to do.

And so my adventure continued...


	3. Chapter 3

I have posted 2 chapters on here and they suck, but they were written a long time ago, so...if you want the whole story, just go on Wattpad. I'm Mirienka on there, or you could just look up the story title lol. If you don't wanna read, then that's ok.


End file.
